10 years
by Hui-chan
Summary: Amu chose Ikuto but still feels guilty about letting Tadase down. Even after having children she still feels unsure about her feelings. However things begin to change... NOTE- every time u see that means it's going to the time when amu has children
1. Secrets

" Congratulations Miss Hinamori, it's twins"

The pink haired lady bit her lip. " Do you know how old they are?" she asked " Yes about a month old." Replied the doctor.

" Thank you"

"My pleasure, and the hospital bill will be payed for by?"

" Ikuto Tsukiyomi, my husband"

-outside the doctor's office-

" Amu, whats the news ?" a worried man asked as she came closer. " It's twins…both girls" Amu answered as her ruffled the man's blue hair . He kissed her stomach " Girls, eh?"

~ The Girls~

" Mama , I won the track competition!" yelled a little purple haired girl. " Ayaka- chan no yelling in the house." replied her stern mother " Sorry mama." The mother smiled " I'm glad you won I knew you could do it !" she hugged Ayaka . " Where's your sister?" the mother asked " She's with Naoki" Ayaka smiled slyly "Obviously" The mother looked out the window to see her other daughter with a boy. The daughter blushed when the by presented her with a present. She could see that the boy was reddening too. She smiled and put her pink hair up in a bun.

The daughter walked into the house clutching the present. Her twin immediately poked her head from sofa . "So, Ayako….what he give ya ????" she asked . Ayako blushed and smiled then she stuck out her tongue to her twin. " Not telling"

~Secret~

The couple held hands and huddled close to each other in the cold winter air. The street was busy as it was near Christmas time. " So what's my Christmas present this year??" Ikuto asked " Hmmm, it's a secret" Amu replied smiling at him " Oh one thing, please don't tell Tadase that I'm pregnant." He looked at her surprised " I don't want to make him feel …" " Jealous?" Ikuto offered "Well…yea.. I mean he was already really upset when I married you and he's my friend so I don't want him to feel that way …" The man nodded " I understand , he's my colleague I don't want him handing me incomplete reports" he lit a cigarette and watched the smoke wrap around several snow flakes before disappearing.

THANKS FOR READING MA STORY!!!! Plz comment so I can make it better..or worse??? O_o


	2. Names

NOTE: Ayaka's name is now changed to Ayame, alright ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER! Ok and I made a little EN for English note, for those who don't understand what some of the names mean! ENJOY!!!

Ayano opened the package; it was from her favourite aunt, Utau. Disappointed a little bit that it wasn't from Naoki and that he was just doing his post office delivering job, she slumped down on her chair and sighed. She proceeded to looking into the box. Inside were a beautiful black jewellery box wrapped with a blue bow and a letter. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Ayano, _

_Happy Birthday! I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to say it to you personally, but training your other aunt Ami it REALLY hard( by the way she also wishes you a Happy Birthday)! To add to that I have 3 performances this week! Can you believe what they do to me?! Anyways, I read your last letter to me about your little sister. She is doing pretty well. Though she listens to me she really doesn't smile or show any emotions, but she can sing…very well! :D_

_Your artwork is really amazing too, I read your manga in the local store, I have to say that it is really hard to believe that such a great work was done by my favourite niece. I am proud of you and I hope you enjoy wearing this necklace I bought it JUST for you ! PROMISE TO SEE YOU SOON!!! XOXOXO_

_Love,_

_Aunt Utau xoxo_

_P.S. Tell your mother that her chicken ramen was too salty and tell your father I really miss him and will most likely steal him from your mother ,hahaha _

Ayano laughed, her aunt always wrote letters to her to make her feel better, and she always sent her expensive gifts. She opened the jewellery box and inside was a blue spade crystal pendant on a black adjustable rope. She immediately put it on her neck and she brought the crystal to a light and looked through it, Colours shone back at her brightly. It made her think about the meaning of her name.

~Names~

Amu sat down with on the couch with a name book. " Hmm… lets name the elder one….Aina( EN in japanese the name means veggie XD)?" "No, my daughter IS NOT A VEGATABLE!!" " Well fine!"

"_Amu-chan, name the older one Ayano…for "colourful child", she's going to be an artist like me!" _

"M-miki!" Amu yelled out "I just heard her talk!"

"Hmmm is that so?" Ikuto looked at her weirdly "What did she say?"

"She told me to name the first born daughter Ayano, for colourful child" Amu replied

"I like that, not bad, nice one Miki" Ikuto complimented " Now for the younger one"

"_He he he Amu chan could you name her Ayame?" _

" Ayame?" Amu echoed "Ayame, means iris…Ran it was her this time, I heard her"

Ikuto looked at her and put his hand on her forehead "Are you sure you're not having morning sickness?"

"No! I really heard them both!" She insisted, she wanted to go on but she curled up in pain from the girls kicking her. Worried Ikuto sat down beside her.

"Relax, I was just kidding" he stroked her hair "but it looks like the girls like me more!"

She grimaced at him. "Hmph you were just lucky…"

The doorbell rang, and Ikuto got up and opened it, it was Tadase. " Ikuto… hi" he said stiffly. He spotted Amu sitting on the couch rubbing the sore spot where the girls had kicked . "Amu, are you ok?" Tadase started to walk in. Ikuto slammed his hand against the door frame in front of Tadase's face. " Where not welcoming visitors today" Ikuto announced coldly. " But she looks in pain" Tadase protested. " No don't worry about me, I'm fine just..uh…Bumped into the couch…he…ya.." Amu said " I'm really fine" But then she doubled over again in pain. "A-.." Tadase started to try and push past Ikuto, but Ikuto was faster, he rushed to his wife and knelt beside her " Amu…where does it hurt?" he rubbed her stomach " here?" She nodded and held her husband's face in her hands.

"Alright, cut the romance you two." A blonde woman stepped into the house holding bags filled with brand name clothes. " Jeez you two I bet you wouldn't be able to live if the other one is away…so lovey dovey, yuck!"

" Utau-san? Is that you?" Amu looked up blushing. Ikuto sat down beside Amu and glared at his sister. " Thanks for ruining our couple moment, couldn't you see we were getting started?" he nuzzled closer to Amu. Utau returned the glare and replied "Of course I can! I think with my brain and you think with your c-". She was cut of by Amu " Um…do you think we should let Tadase in? He looks cold" .

After telling Tadase about Amu's news, Tadase looked shocked and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Amu looked at Ikuto " I hope this isn't going to be like what happened years before…." Ikuto stared at the direction of the bathroom " No… I'm pretty sure the Child-King has matured."

~ end of chapter :D


	3. Unlucky

~ 3 is not a lucky number~

"AYA-NO!!!!!" her twin yelled from downstairs "DINNER!!!!" "Hai!"Ayano folded the note and headed down the stairs. As she walked into the kitchen her family yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" Ayame walked up to her and they held hands. "Together?" Ayano suggested "Yep…always…" and so, together the twins blew out the candles on the cake. Little Sumiko their younger sister squished in between them and smiling the three of them posed for a picture, which their father took smiling all the while.

As Ayano lay in bed she thought about Akira, her youngest sister. Akira was born two years after Sumiko, and when she first came to the world the Tsukiyomi family all fought to gain her attention, it was hilarious! But then something terrible happened, when Aki was four they went down to the small lake behind their cottage and they all swam together. At that time Mama was away shopping, but Naoki was with them. Ayano didn't swim because she was afraid of water, but she watched sitting on a rock. Then Aki's foot slipped on a rock and she struggled to keep afloat and her strength was lessening because of her fever. Aki yelled out to the closest person to her "Ayano HELP!!!" Ayano had no clue what to do, she thought about jumping in and saving her sister, but she though well maybe I 'll be a burden…I don't even know how to swim. As she thought about it Noaki rushed past her and rescued the drowning girl. She came down with a very high fever.

At the hospital Amu cried so much and thought she was going to lose Aki. Even when Ayano explained the situation, Amu didn't yell at her she just told her that she was being a good sister, but she should be more careful. Even thought that was years ago, Ayano still couldn't get over the fact that she had almost killed her sister, she thought Aki also wouldn't forgive her for neglecting her. Ayano thought back to the time when her mother had said that the four of them were her lucky clover, but now without the special fourth leaf Ayano felt… that the family was just like a regular 3 clover leaf.

********

At that same moment Tsukiyomi Aki looked out the window of her aunt's penthouse. She stirred the caramel flavoured milk in her favourite yellow cup while flipping through a magazine casually. "Aki, today's _her _birthday…do you want to talk to her?" her aunt Utau called from her room. Aki closed the magazine and set down her drink. She went to her aunt's room. "Why would I want to say happy birthday to her?" she said icily. Utau frowned, gently she replied "Aki, it's been 5 years already…why don't you two talk?" she suggested. Aki glared menacingly at the phone "How would I know she's not gonna throw me into another river?" she walked out the door and walk silently back to her own room. She laid down, closed her eyes and dreamt of playing in the park with her perfect "sisters"


	4. Spring Breakliterally!

Amu sat in the park watching the pink petals dance in the breeze. It was spring and the old guardians had promised to meet up, taking their families with them. Of course the girls weren't to be born for another month, so as a result Ikuto had come along. Now with his head on her lap and hand on her pregnant stomach, they waited together for the arrival of the other guardians. She looked down at her sleeping husband and gently brushed off a few petals from his hair. Then she heard some faint screams of excitement, and surely the Soma family appeared. Kukai was carrying his son Daichi on his shoulders, while his 4 year-old tomboy daughter Rei kicked the soccer ball up in the air and balanced it on her head. Her brother clapped and laughed. Emi; Kukai's wife walked beside Rei and sharply told her to no embarrass her mother and act more like a little lady, it was hilarious as the actress turned producer tried to no avail to make her daughter more feminine .

"Oi! Hinamori-san!" Kukai yelled out as he came closer to her. Ikuto woke up and draped a warm shawl over Amu. " Neko- san, are you going to play the violin?!" Daichi called excitedly from Kukai's shoulders. Amu stared at Ikuto. _Neko-san?!_

Soon the other guardians came. Yaya and Tomaki came with Tsubasa (her brother) and their new born daughter Miu who had just turned 3 months old. Nagihiko came with his fiancé Yuki who was a shy girl that stayed close to Nagi hiding behind him like a little girl. Rima came with Jirou and her son Yasu who was two years old and as hyper as ever. Kairi came with Kotone his graceful wife who was a koto player and knew how to do the tea ceremony, Amu marvelled at how proper and ladylike she was. They all sat around drank tea, ate, or played with the children.

Tadase finally showed up after an hour. He remained silent towards Amu and Ikuto but he laughed when the children played. Amu stood up to pack up the finished dishes so the children could have more space to play. When she started to pick up the dishes the pain in her stomach became unbearable. " Come on girls don't be like that..." she whispered to them as she stroked her stomach. Tadase looked at her. "Hina-Tsukiyomi-san, are you alright?" he asked full of concern in his voice. " A ha ha yea im alright the girls are just being mean again!" she replied. He surveyed her face. " Um...Tadase? Are you done with that yet?" she said pointing to his cup. "Yea". She smiled and kneed over towards him and took the cup and placed it back into the picnic basket. " I'm going to play with the kids, will you be okay by yourself?" he asked " Yea, _we'll _be okay" she replied rubbing her stomach. He laughed " Ah, sorry Ayame and Ayano" .

As she was folding the blanket up she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Water flowed down her legs. She called out the name that first came to her head "IKUTO!"


End file.
